bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor = #000000 |textcolor = #000000 |alttextcolor = #FFFFFF |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery }} Nelliel Anime Images Profile Images Ep146NelProfile.png|Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck in child form. Ep192NellielAdultForm.png|Nelliel's true form. 192Nelliel's adult form.png|Nelliel. 192Nelliel alt.png|Nelliel. Hueco Mundo arc E202 Nnoitra Nelliel talking.png|Nnoitra Gilga tells Nelliel that he hates her. 194Nelliel sees.png|Nelliel as the 3rd Espada. 194Nelliel looks.png|Nelliel during her time as an Espada. EP194 NellielEspada.png|Nel as an Espada from Nnoitra's memory. 194Nelliel passes.png|Nelliel passes Nnoitra in the hall. Nel turns into a child.png|A wounded Nel turns into a child. Nel runs from her brothers.png|Nel is chased in a game of "eternal pursuit". Ep146NelFraccion.png|Nel, Pesche Guatiche, Dondochakka Birstanne and Bawabawa introduce themselves. Ep146RunugangaReappears.png|Runuganga reappears before Nel and her friends. Ep150NelBegsIchigo.png|Nel begs Ichigo Kurosaki to not leave her. Ep151Chōkasoku1.png|Nelliel initiates Chōkasoku to catch up to Ichigo. Ep151Chōkasoku.png|Nelliel uses Chōkasoku to catch up to Ichigo. Ep151DordoniConfrontsIchigoNel.png|Nel and Ichigo confront Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Ep152CeroDoble1.png|Ichigo is stunned as Nelliel swallows a Cero. Ep152CeroDoble.png|Nelliel swallows Dordoni's Cero in order to use her own Cero Doble. Ep152CeroDoble2.png|Nelliel releases her Cero Doble attack in child form. Ep152BalaHitsNel.png|Nel is blasted by Dordoni's Bala. Ep152DordoniTargetsNel.png|Dordoni attempts to attack Nel. Ep152NelShower.png|Nel uses Nel Shower to heal Dordoni. 166Ichigo protects.png|Ichigo protects Nel and Orihime Inoue from Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Garra de la Pantera. Ep191NnoitraRecognisesNel.png|Nnoitra recognizes Nel. Ep192NellielHelpsIchigo.png|Nelliel helps Ichigo. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Nelliel prepares to fight Nnoitra. 192Nelliel's tattoo.png|Nelliel's Espada tattoo. Ep192CeroDoble.png|Nelliel swallows Nnoitra's Cero in order to utilize her Cero Doble ability. Ep192CeroDoble2.png|Nelliel observes the massive blast caused by her Cero Doble while in adult form. 193Nnoitra and Nelliel attack.png|Nelliel and Nnoitra attack each other. Nnoitra and Nel lock blades.png|Nnoitra and Nelliel fight. EP194 SealedGamuza.png|The handle and tsuba of Gamuza. Nel prepares to release Gamuza.png|Nelliel prepares to release Gamuza. 195Nelliel's Resurreccion, Gamuza.png|Nelliel's Resurrección, Gamuza. NellielGamuzaFaceForward.png|Nelliel's Resurrección, Gamuza. Ep195LanzadorVerde1.png|Nelliel uses Lanzador Verde. Ep195NelRevertsChild.png|Nelliel reverts to her child form. Nel defeated.png|Nel is defeated. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 46 Cover.png|Nelliel on the cover of DVD volume 46. Music Covers Bleach Beat Collection S3V5.png|Nel on the cover of the fifth volume of the third Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S3V3.png|Nel, Kon, and Hitsugaya on the cover of the third volume of the third Bleach B Station session. Nelliel Manga Images Hueco Mundo arc 246Cover.png|Dondochakka, Nel and Pesche on the cover of Chapter 246. 250Cover.png|Nel, Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, Renji, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 250. 250Chōkasoku.png|Nelliel uses Chōkasoku to catch up to Ichigo. 252Cover.png|Nel and her friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 252Cero Doble.png|Nelliel swallows Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio's Cero in order to use her own Cero Doble. 252Cero Doble2.png|Nelliel swallowing Dordoni's Cero. 252Cero Doble3.png|Nelliel releases her Cero Doble technique against Dordoni. 253Cover.png|Nel with Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 253. 254Cover.png|Nel on the cover of Chapter 254. 262Cover.png|Nel and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 262. 290Cover.png|Nelliel on the cover of Chapter 290. 291Cover.png|Nelliel on the cover of Chapter 291. 291Cero Doble.png|Nelliel swallows Nnoitra Gilga's Cero to use Cero Doble against him. 291Cero Doble2.png|Nelliel releases her Cero Doble technique on Nnoitra. 291Cero Doble3.png|Nelliel observes the destruction caused by her Cero Doble. 292Cover.png|Nelliel and Nnoitra on the cover of Chapter 292. 293Cover.png|Nelliel on the cover of Chapter 293. 293Espada Nelliel.png|Nelliel in her Espada attire. 296Cover.png|Nelliel and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 296. 296Lanzador Verde1.png|Nelliel attacks Nnoitra with Lanzador Verde. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 485Nel arrives.png|Nel arrives in Karakura Town. 485Nel tackles.png|Nel tackles Ichigo. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Nel arrives in Hueco Mundo with the others. 488Nel explains.png|Nel explains who the Tres Bestias are to Ichigo. 489Nel expresses.png|Nel expresses shock at the defeat of the Tres Bestias. 666Nel watches.png|Nelliel stands outside Gift Bereich. Covers MangaVolume34Cover.png|Nelliel on the cover of Volume 34. Nelliel Video Clips Chōkasoku.gif|Nelliel uses Chōkasoku to catch up to Ichigo. CeroDoble152.gif|Nelliel uses a weakened Cero Doble in child form. NeruShawā.gif|Nelliel uses Neru Shawā to heal Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio CeroDoble.gif|Nelliel using Cero Doble after absorbing Nnoitra's Cero. LanzadorVerde.gif|Lanzador Verde Nelliel Video Game Images Brave Souls BBSNelliel's Hogyoku Resurreccion.png|An alternate-universe Nelliel who transcended her Resurrección with the Hōgyoku. BBSNelliel's post-timeskip outfit.png|Alternate appearance of Nelliel in Bleach: Brave Souls Category:Images